winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Breeze
Breeze is a character exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. Making her debut in Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs, Breeze is a champion race horse who lives with her owner and partner in Gardenia. Appearance Breeze has a milky white coat, long sandy-blonde mane, baby blue eyes, and ash grey hooves. She is also usually seen wearing a light brown muzzle with round golden buckles. Personality Breeze appears to be a mild mannered and friendly young horse. As a filly, she can be rather playful and she has a notable fondness for Daphne as she is the only one other than her owner that got to ride her. Breeze is also very brave as she did not hesitate in helping Daphne attract the Centaurs' rage. Comics #124: Attack of the Centaurs Breeze makes her debut at the Gardenia Horse Fair with her owner. She is first seen being given the attention of both Sky and Thoren as Bloom tries to reassure Daphne that there is nothing to worry about. The two princesses then regroup with their respective princes as Sky introduces them to Breeze, calling her the "Champion of Gardenia." Daphne and Breeze quickly form a bond as Daphne cuddles into Breeze's snout as she calls her cute, much to Thoren's surprise. He then uses Breeze's quick attachment to Daphne as proof that she is irresistible. Breeze is not seen again until after Daphne evacuates sections of fair-goers from the fairgrounds as the Winx, Specialists and Paladins combat the Centaurs that Selina had summoned. After telling a little girl that she must return to her friends, Breeze's owner lets Daphne borrow Breeze to help her regroup with her friends in time. Just as her owner promised, Breeze is able to bring Daphne over to her friends in a short amount of time and, with her help, Daphne diverts the Centaurs' attention from the Winx in the hopes of luring them right into a nearby rock formation that would keep them trapped long enough for the Winx to blow them back into the Legendarium with a powerful Convergence. Once the two are close enough, Daphne taunts the Centaurs and bets that Breeze easily has more speed than half of their entire army. This causes the Centaurs to pursue Daphne and Breeze, allowing for the Winx's plan to fall into place, however, just as the two approach the rock formation, the Trix send out a Convergence of their own through their Magic Eye, causing Breeze to drop Daphne as she falls over from the blast. Luckily, Thoren comes to their rescue by using his Seismic Hammer to break apart the ground just between them and the Centaurs. After the Centaurs are blown back into the Legendarium by the Winx's Bloomix Convergence, Breeze jumps in between Daphne and Thoren's small romantic moment to also get praise for doing a good job. She is seen with her owner back at the Gardenia Horse Fair as everyone tries to pick up where they left off before the attack. Trivia *Breeze bears a slight resemblance to Peg, Bloom's pegacorn friend. *Fillies are female horses too young to be considered as mares and are commonly classified as horses being under 4-years-old. **In some countries, the cut-off age for fillies as race horses is 5-years-old. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Daphne